Malfoy loving
by HpReWritten
Summary: a little one shot i wrote in like 10 minutes so sorry if it sucks. WARNING: CHARACTER S DEATH!


**Summary: Who doesn't love a little Malfoycest hmmmm? One-shot between our two Malfoy men. Character-death implied.**

I remember the day it happened as I held my dying son's head. I remember the day so clearly that we came together. It was an amazing day……..

_Draco slid up to his father's desk, watching his father go over some papers. Lucius Malfoy was BEAUITFUL and Draco somehow managed to fall in love with his own father two years ago, during his fourth year, and even more so when his father and mother divorced a year ago. Lucius felt a presence near him and turned to see Draco standing by him._

"_Hello my dragon. Home from school I see"_

"_Yes father. I hope you are well" _

"_As well as can be" Draco smiled and did something that shocked him and Lucius both. He leaned down and kissed his father gently on the lips before pulling away in horror, as if he had given away his biggest secret in the world. Lucius watched as his son ran from the room, his mind racing and his heart thumping._

'_**I shouldn't feel this way for my son. What the hell? But then again………I can't help but feel this way for him. I will talk with him tonight'**_

_Draco had hid in his room all day and when he didn't come down for dinner, Lucius decided to go up and talk with him. Lucius stood in front of his son's room, taking a calming breath before knocking._

"_Come in" came the muffled voice and Lucius entered. Draco was laying face down on the bed, head against the pillow._

"_Father" Draco said coolly and Lucius sighed._

"_Draco look at me this instant" Draco sighed but turned over to look at his father, who had sat near his head. Suddenly Draco felt a pair of lips on his and almost pulled away until the little voice in his head told him to respond to the kiss. Lucius smiled into the kiss, caressing Draco's tongue with his. Soon they broke apart for air and Lucius gasped,_

"_Don't leave without finishing what you start ever again my dragon"_

"_Yes fath…._

"_No more father in private. Call me Lucius" Draco smiled and whispered,_

"_Alright Lucius" Lucius smirked and kissed his son again, crawling on top of him as he did._

That was nearly three years ago. Harry Potter had surprisingly decided to end the war between the magical world and the muggle world by calling a cease fire. The muggle prime minister, Harry Potter, and Lord Voldemort were going to sign the contract when someone came up to Draco and stabbed him. I caught my son/lover as he fell to the floor, trying to stop the gushing blood but knew it was no use.

"My dragon" I whispered as tears escaped my eyes. Around us panic broke out and the guy who stabbed my dear Draco (AKA Dumbledore) had been caught and killed but I ignored it as I tried to help my son. But it was no use. He was losing too much blood and I could tell that there had been basilisk poison on the sword.

"Luc" I kissed Draco as he started to slip away quicker, the venom reaching his heart.

"I love you dragon"

"I love you too Luc." I watched as the light in my son's eyes died out and the eyelids fluttered close. The dam that held back the tears broke and I pressed my soaked face to Draco's chest, my hands and robes covered in blood. I looked up finally and Severus was by my side. He saw the look in my eyes and he nodded.

"It was his time. I know you love him. What you decide to do next is your decision. " I nodded and he handed me the sword. I kissed my son's cold lips one last time before plunging it into my heart.

I stood in an area I didn't recognize and yet felt like I knew where I was. It looked like a train station, except without the steam, the trains, and all of the people. Suddenly I heard a noise behind me and I saw Draco. He was glowing and he had a smile on his face. He reached me and I pulled him into a bone-warming kiss. He responded, clutching my hair.

"Luc you shouldn't have done that you know" he whispered after a while. I nodded and said,

"I know. But I know I would have slowly died if I didn't. I couldn't just go on living normally without you and I know it." Draco sighed but he was still smiling.

"Well at least we will be together for eternity." I nodded and kissed him again before he took my hand and pulled me into a bright, white light and into heaven.


End file.
